Marvel Apes: Amazing Spider-Monkey Special Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = With Great Ape Power... | Writer1_1 = Karl Kesel | Penciler1_1 = Reilly Brown | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer1_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor1_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor1_2 = Tom Brennan | Synopsis1 = Spider-Monkey is having a bit of self-doubt. It begins with him stopping a purse robber, and as he's beating up the thief, the cops come and persuade Parker to kill the robber. Parker seems a little doubtful about doing it, and swings away, saying "He's just a robber, he's not the Kongpin". Parker goes back to Ape-Vengers Tower to find that Bruce Bananner, Gro-Rilla, Iron Mandrill, and the other Ape-Vengers are working on a portal to get back to Earth-616, to find Speedball. Parker seems pretty unsure of the construction of this portal, and he seems even more unsure of his decision not to kill the robber earlier. He cuts to a flashback of The Gibbon arriving in the Apeverse. The Gibbon asked if he could go out swinging with Spider-Monkey. As they go out there, they get into a discussion about Spider-Man's origins. Spider-Monkey mentions how him and Spider-Man have similar origins, he only wishes he could have killed the simian that killed his uncle earlier, when he had the chance, rather than after Uncle Ben's death. The Gibbon is horrified, and explains how Spider-Monkey is nothing like Spider-Man, because he has no concept of mercy, humanity, and degrees of crime and punishment. Gibbon leaves him abruptly, but not without instilling some doubt in the hero. The Ape-Vengers get called out to fight the Master Brotherhood of Evil Apes: Shang Chi-Chi, Absorbing Mandrill, Titanape, Batrook, Tigorilla and the Wrencher. Their leader, son of the Yellow Paw, Shang-Chi-Chi (Master of Kong-Fu), explains to Spider-Monkey what they believe in, causing crime by destroying the common monkey regime there, a world where "the weak are protected from bullying alphas, and their combined talents strengthen the simian society". He extends his paw in hopes to have Parker join them. Parker balks at the offer as Cap's shield knocks Shang Chi-Chi, and the rest of the Ape-Vengers end up killing him. The story cuts back to the HQ, they finish the portal, and Speedball appears with The Red Ghost. The Ape-Vengers mention that they're summoning Speedball back so they can kill him, since he assisted the humans in escaping. Wolverine runs up to the image of Speedball and tries to gut him while they are still intangible. As Pym finalizes their tangibility in the portal, Spider-Monkey pulls out the flux capacitor, switching off the portal. He explains that it's not fair, they're going to murder their friend over a misunderstanding, and in opening the portal, it will eventually lead to the conquest of the human universe, which isn't fair in itself. The Ape-Vengers look angry. Spidey webs up a few of them and swings out. He's now on the run, and hated by everyone. Meanwhile, Speedball and the Red Ghost are in the Apeverse, reading the Daily Banana about Spider-Moneky's betrayal. Speedball is scared to be back, knowing that he will be treated as a traitor and executed upon sight. The Red Ghost is glad to be there, because he thinks he will have complete control over this universe. As they settle in, Zombies of a Zombiverse show up out of a portal near them, thanking them for weakening the dimensional barriers and showing them the proper coordinates to find the Apeverse. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * Portal from Earth-21050 | StoryTitle2 = Moments After The Ancient One Magically Transported Charles Darwin -- Yes, The Charles Darwin -- To The Present Day Ape-Marvel Universe! | Writer2_1 = Tom Peyer | Penciler2_1 = Chad Hardin | Inker2_1 = Rob Campanella | Colourist2_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Editor2_1 = Stephen Wacker | Editor2_2 = Tom Brennan | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * * Locations: * ** ** Apesgard | Notes = | Trivia = * The cover of this issue pays homage to . | Recommended = | Links = }}